


Однажды...

by Lirrda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirrda/pseuds/Lirrda
Summary: Прости, я до сих пор не могу





	Однажды...

 

 

Однажды я расскажу.  
Спокойно, без крика, без слез и, не делая вид,  
Будто мне все равно.  
  
Отпущу и станет спокойно.  
Не цепляясь за боль и осколки души.  
Просто жить дальше.   
Так просто...  
  
Не думать, а если… Что, если бы ты…   
Но это не важно.  
Ты – где-то там. За границами жизни. И дотянуться нельзя, кричи, ни кричи.  
Еще нет.   
  
  
Не забуду.  
Вспоминать тебя – все, что осталось.  
Вспоминать, как ты того заслуживаешь: с любовью и нежностью.   
С безграничной печалью.  
  
Однажды я расскажу.  
Буду говорить о тебе, громко, радостно и без умолку, не скрывая тоски, но зная – ты был.  
  
Ты был. И ты был лучшим на свете.  
  
Но я не могу…  
Прости, я до сих пор не могу.


End file.
